


Win-Win-Win Situation

by vivamusmoriendumest



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, I think this is cute, M/M, Mentions of Ghostface, Mentions of Murder, Multi, billy and stu are your valentines!, theres some descriptions of blood, theyre so hot the first time i watched this movie i had bisexual panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamusmoriendumest/pseuds/vivamusmoriendumest
Summary: The request was: "what about billy & stu surprising reader by asking them out on valentine's day?"
Relationships: Billy Loomis & Stu Macher, Billy Loomis & You, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/You, Billy Loomis/You, Sidney Prescott & Tatum Riley, Sidney Prescott & You, Stu Macher & Reader, Stu Macher & You, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You, Tatum Riley & You
Kudos: 22





	Win-Win-Win Situation

Billy and Stu have had their eyes on you for a while. It was hard not to notice you.

You were a new kid at school and quickly somehow found your way into their friend group. Tatum found you more fun and different than everyone else in town and Sidney found you knowledgeable and fun to be around.

So one day when you showed up together at school, you, Sid and Tatum, Billy and Stu were intrigued. At first it was small, just wanting to know the basics and whether they could actually stand being around you at all. 

From your first introduction to them though, they were hooked. You were hilarious. Every time you cracked a joke, a wide smile would spread across Stu's face and maybe you’d even get a small smile from billy. And you were intelligent and a knockout? The complete package. Not to mention the generosity they so admired. So yeah, they had to stay around, for you. To make sure you were getting along ok.

“Hey, hey!” a bright voice called out to you.

“Stu? god, it’s too early for this,” you mumbled and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You’d just gotten off the bus to school and through all the bumps and potholes you’d still managed to be sleepy.

His arm slung around your shoulder. An almost permanent wide almost cartoon-like smile appeared on his face. “Isn’t it such a beautiful day, y/n? birds are chirpin’, sun’s out. Ah, can’t you feel it in the air?”

“Why’re you all peppy? No one’s this happy, especially at,” you checked your watch. “8:44 am.”

His grasp on your shoulder let go and he was now walking facing you in front of you. “Because me and Billy rented some tapes tonight. All your favourite horror movies and some of mine and Billy’s.”

“So?”

“So you’re coming over too.”

“Charming offer, but I can’t. I have a math test I've gotta study for.” you said, arriving at your locker.

“Please, y/n?” he begged. “I’ll give you my notes instead and you can study when you get home. What about that?”

You contemplated your options for a minute. Study, maybe do it horribly and fail the test. You were never too good at focusing on a textbook anyways. Or get Stu’s notes of which many people would go to great lengths to get because of his remarkable writing speed and minimal mess-ups and ace the test and hang out with two of your closest friends. Sounded like a win-win-win situation to you. 

You sighed. “Fine, you’ve convinced me.”

The puppy dog eyes were replaced with a goofy smile. “I knew you’d say yes. I'll tell Loomis.”

“Don’t forget your notes!” you reminded, watching him run off.

“I’ll see you at seven!”

•••••

So there you were, sitting on Stu’s couch next to Billy--Stu sitting on the floor between your legs. Stu's notes were already stuffed into your backpack and one of his hoodies wrapped around your torso. He was quick to jump up and offer you his hoodie when you stated you were cold. 

It was february already, a cold month and a reminder of once again being alone for valentines’ day. It never really bothered you that much, it was more of the impending dread you’d be alone forever, as irrational as it was that struck you. After all, high school was for finding friends and socialising and fucking up and making mistakes.  
It would’ve been nice to spend it with someone though.

Your fingers carded through Stu's short hair and he was leaning into your touch. He had to stop himself from purring every time your nails scratched his scalp lightly.

Meanwhile, Billy sat next to you, close but not too close. He worried you’d figure out how much they liked you if he was too affectionate. And he also worried Stu was already giving their secret away. But he wasn’t. You were oblivious.

After never really having a very close relationship with anyone, you didn’t know how these things worked. Plus what’s a little physical affection with friends, right?

It never really occurred to you either how Tatum or Sidney would feel. You knew they all dated each other at some point but assumed it was fine as you were close with everyone at this point. It was all fine since it was platonic. Strictly platonic. Nothing more.

“Y/n, what are you doing for valentine’s day?” Stu questioned. You looked over at Billy, his dark eyes seemingly softening when they met yours. It was probably just a trick of the light.

“I’m actually gonna solo. I have no plans.”

The screams of a girl being slaughtered on the television was mere static in the background to you. Billy's piercing eyes once again sought yours out.

“It’s gonna be great, really. Maybe i’ll go buy myself some chocolate or something like that.”

“You don’t have plans with Sidney and Tatum or something?” Stu asked, his head laying back onto your lap.

“Nah, just me.”

“Oh.”

It wasn’t often that Stu was speechless. It wasn’t often that he sat with his thoughts. especially not in front of other people. He had an idea.  
This was their opportunity.

“I mean, you could always spend it with us.” Stu offered, delivering a grin to you. You looked over at Billy who was in a silent battle with him. “We’ve actually been waiting for a while to ask you out.”

Billy silently told Stu to shut the fuck up. Stu did not comply.

“‘We’?”

“Yea, we both really like you. We have for a while in fact.”

You looked over at Billy for confirmation. He nodded reluctantly. He was sure they had fucked all of this up. Soon you’d laugh in repulsion and leave them. You’d grab your backpack and flee and they’d never see your beautiful face and your forgiving eyes and that glint of mischief you’d get in your eyes when you had an idea that might just--scratch that, would definitely--land you three in the principal’s office. 

The girl on the television howled in pain, falling to the ground with a bloody gash on her thigh. Her killer stalked closer, their shadow falling over her crumpled figure on the sidewalk. The rain washed the blood away and the colour red painted and swirled around the storm drain. Raindrops pounded down on the pavement.

But instead a smile spread across your face. And a giddy feeling rose in your chest. “I-I'd actually love to.”

“Really?” Billy asked. When it came to you, he thought he’d never have a chance. 

But he wasn't one to question the good things that came into his life. Things like that were rare to him, so he saw no reason to stress over their purpose.

“Well, yeah. We’d have to talk and figure it all out,” you stated. “of course only if you both still wanted to talk about that after our date."

He pulled you close and you seemed to fit perfectly between him and Stu. 

"You will never know how excited that makes me to hear you say that," Billy gave you a smile. A large, real, toothy, passionate smile. One that even Stu didn’t get to see that often. He lit up. It was infectious and held a slightly dangerous edge to it too. But you were so wrapped up in the moment with him.

Everything was good. There was no ghostface, no serial killer on the loose, no impending fear crushing everyone in town. At least not at the moment.


End file.
